Una vida diferente
by LunaticaM
Summary: Como sería Harry viviendo con los Cullen, después de una vida de abusos de los Potter.
1. chapter 1

Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, no soy dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter ni de Twilight. Soy Merdeadora 2.0 pero cambie de nombre gracias.

 **pensamientos**

 _parsel_

diálogo

hechizos

 ** _Una vida difenrente_**

El 31 de octubre de 1980 había dos niños, el primero con ojos avellanas y pelirrojo de 3 años que se llamaba Adrián y el otro con ojos de color esmeralda que no expresaban nada de vida y pelo color azabache llamado Harry, eran hermanos, uno querido y el otro abusado por sus padres, diferentes de actitud, pero se querían a escondidas de sus padres y el padrino del más pequeño, solo los padrinos de Harry y sus dos mejores amigos.

James y Lily Potter odiaban a Harry desde que nació, siempre decían que no era necesario para esa familia, que no le querían y que mejor que no hubiera nacido, pero empezaron a tratarle peor cuando un día su padrino Remus Lupin le mordió transformado, porque el hijo del padrino de Adrián Orión quería salir a la calle por la noche, apunto de morder a Adrián, Harry se puso delante y fue mordido, desde ese momento Harry empezo a ser el "saco de boxeo" de su padre.

Los dos hermanos estaban jugando cuando de repente apareció un hombre que solo vió Harry, y este se puso delante de su hermano.

-Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos por aqui, son nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Potter, Fenrir coge al mayor después que mate al más joven, te dejo que te lo quedes.-dijo el hombre(N.A lectores creo que ya sabeis quien es no? si es el malo de voldie xD).

-No dejare que toques a mi hermano Voldemort, no me das miedo, si quieres me matas a mi pero dejale a él vivo. **Ya que a él le quieren mis padres.**

-Que lindo, crees que puedes conmigo pero no morirás igual jajajaja(N.A risa malvada o eso creo ;P) Avada Kedavra.

De repente hubo una explosión y todo cubierto por humo, cuando se esfumo no había existencia de Voldemort solo su traje negro, los dos hermanos tenían una cicatriz, la de Harry en la cabeza en forma de rayo y la de Adrián en forma de luna a causa de la explosión. Fenrir se llevo a Harry y dejo a Adrián allí. Cuando llegaron los padres Potters vieron solo a su hijo Adrián, creyendo que Harry lo habia dejado solo se prepararon para castigarle muy severamente, pero vieron la ropa de Voldemort y llamaron a Dumbledore. Cuando llego vió la ropa y la cicatriz, al no ver a Harry lo dieron por muerto, Lily se veía un poco triste (N.A claro triste cabr* pobre Harry, " Lunatica te recuerdo que eres tu quien lo escribe" lo se pero ya verán jajajajaj 'risa malévola') pero James se veía radiante como si su viva hubiera sido siempre sin Harry, Sirius Black y su familia se veían igual, Remus y el resto de profesores que conocían a Harry estaban llorando(excepto Snape, este solo se hacía el fuerte)y casi todos los Weasley llorando(excepto Ron no le caía bien Harry).

 **_\--_**

Y aquí acaba este comienzo de la historia jajajaja espero que os guste la historia y hasta la próxima.

'Lunática te recuerdo que no estás en Facebook para despedirte así en tus directos -.-'

Tu shhh me despido como me da la gana.

Para el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con Harry.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola de nuevo, ya se tarde luego de tiempo en escribir 'mentira Lunatica lo tenías preparado ya, solo que te daba pereza publicarlo'. Bueno pero ya lo publique osea que shhhh.

 _pársel_

diálogo

 **hechizos**

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

Cuando Harry desperto vió que estaba en una celda, empezo a tener miedo, le dolía todo, de repente apareció un hombre, se acordo que Voldemort trajo a un hombre con él. El hombre habló.

-Mira quién desperto ya, Potter deberías saber que, por tu culpa mi maestro esta muerto, vas a pagar por eso, pero no vas a morir eso no, sufrirás muy dolorosamente.-dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Por lo menos murió, me alegro aunqur sufra yo, no habrá grnte que sufra.(Que corazón tan bueno tiene mi Harry.)- Dijó mirándole con una mirada fría sin vida.

-Crucio.-dijo apuntando a Harry. Vió a Harry convulsionarse pero sin gritar, volvió a mandarle la maldición, una y otra ver pero no gritaba,hasta que habló.

-Eso no duele nada, imitación de lobo, estoy acostumbrado al dolor desde mi infancia.-siseo Harry.

-¿Pero cómo?, ya verás maldito niñato Crucio Maximus.-dijo Fenrir. Ahí vió que seguía sin gritar y decidió que lo intentaría al día siguiente. Cuando se fue Harry empezó a llorar, había aguantado gritar porque sabía que le gustaría, por eso no grito. Sin darse cuenta se durmió.

En otro lugar.

Remus estaba en Hogwarts con los profesores que querían a Harry, intebtando convencer al director para buscar a Harry.

-Albus por favor, vayamos a buscarlo, a lo mejor esta vivo.-decía Remus.

-No lo siento pero lo más seguro que ya este muerto, y en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Albus es mi ahijado/"sobrino" tenemos que buscarlo a lo mejor esta siendo torturado por algún mortífago.-dijeron todos los profesores que habían ahí.

-No puedo, lo siento, si Lily y James han decidido no buscar a su hijo, yo no puedo.-dijo Albus pensando en la promesa que les tuvo que hacer a James.(Pobre director, él quiere buscar a Harry, pero no puede ;( )

-Porque ellos odían a Harry, lo maltrataban siempre, por eso yo intentaba traermelo a Hogwarts siempre que podía, y sino era yo era Minerva.-dijo Remus.

-Siguen siendo los padres Remus entiendelo, va contra la ley." Y podría perder mi magia si empezará a buscarlo"

Volviendo con Harry 8 meses después

Depertó y se vió atado en una silla, intento escapar, pero no pudo, y empezó a escuchar pasos y paró.

-Harry Harry, intentando salir no podrás, están encantadas, vamos a ver si eres tan bueno aguantando ser torturado a lo muggle.

Cogió un palo de la mesa y le pegó en la rodilla derecha, Harry se mordió los labios para no gritar.

-Vaya parece que no funciona. Le subiré un poco de nivel la tortura.-dijo maquiavélicamente.

Cogió un vidón de agua y pusó un pañuelo en la cara de Harry, tiró la silla al suelo y empezó a echarle agua, pasaron diez segundos y paro.

-Ves Potter necesitas aprender que si quieres que pare, tienes que unirte a mi manada.( N.A ya se, ya se eso se explica más adelante)

-Nunca sucia copia de lobo. Me da igual lo que me hagas, no me uniré a ti.

-Tú lo has querido.- dijó mandandolé un crucio.

 **Dos meses después.**

Era de noche, hoy había sido el peor día de tortura, tenía un plan para salir, pero no podía ni moverse, desde que estaba allí aprendió a tener su magia a su control, antes ya la tenía pero ahora estaba más controlada.

Abrió la puerta de la celda y luego la cerró, se fye lo más silencioso que podía, cuando vió que estaba casí fuera, escucho unos pasos, se escondió dentro de una habitación, vió que tenía pociones de todo tipo, él había sido enseñado por un maestro de pociones, sabía diferenciarlas por el color. Cogió las pociones curativas pero cuando las tenía en la mano, abrieron la puerta era Fenrir, Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas, le lanzó un hechizo que le dejo medio muerto, pero siguió corriendo cuando pensaba que estaba fuera de las barreras mágicas, deseo poder escapar de allí, se apareció en un bosque era de noche,cuando escucho pasos.

\--

Y aquí acaba este capítulo, si os ha gustado dejar comentarios y review que me ayuda mucho.

'Lunática tienes que decir que la mayoría de los personajes de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no son tuyos' Gracias por recordármelo, gracias por leer y ya tengo parejas fijas algunas mr pueden decir.


End file.
